Only In Fairy Tales
by Thoughts And Pondering
Summary: AU James Potter is in Azkaban. For the 'murder' of his wife. OneShot


Summary: AU- James Potter is in Azkaban. For the 'murder' of his wife. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: This is pretty redundant, but I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Don't ask me where I got this idea. If you want me to lengthen it, just tell me, okay? I'm posting it now, because I have to go, so…

_Only In Fairy Tales_

It's been a month now, since Voldemort attacked us. It's been a month now, that Harry's 'killed' Voldemort. It's been a month now, since I've been here. It's been a month now, since Lily died.

It would have broken my heart to see her shed a tear. Why does theMinistry think I killed her? Voldemort killed her with my wand. Is Prior Incantato all they need for evidence? They have the power to tell if I was lying, just three drops of Veritaserum on my tongue. Why didn't they use it?

I guess I was a loose end. The Ministry though I was a threat, to the happiness and peace that came with Voldemort's downfall. Because Voldemort's not dead, he's just disappeared. And I would havetold the world that. But what happens to loose ends? They get tied up. I was the last person who says they saw Voldemort, and since his body's gone, they have no proof it was him. Did they need the Dark Mark floating in the sky to acknowledge it was a Death Eater attack? Why do they need proof that Voldemort killed her? He's killed hundreds of people before. Like my parents. Like her parents. So I was expendable. They could just throw me in here, and tell the world I had died too.

No one would be more the wiser.

All I wanted to do was live a happy life with my wife and child. All I want to do is hold Harry in my arms once more, and tell him how much I love him, and tickle him under his chin just to see him laugh. I just want to hold him in my arms, and never let go, and tell him not to cry, because everything's going to be alright. I want to hold him in my arms, and tell him Mummy's gone to live in the sky, but Daddy will still be here to take care of him. I want to hold him, and live happily ever after.

But I can't. There's no such thing as happy endings. They belong in fairy tales, stories you tell to little kids. Only in fairy tales, the prince saves the princess from the wicked old witch and live happily ever after. Only in fairy tales.

Only if Voldemort had killed me, I would not be in here, and have been able to have had an honourable death. I would be with Lily. What would the difference be? The world already thinks I am dead!

I guess those things only happen in fairy tales.

I just want to see Lily one more time, and tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. Tell her I'm sorry. I don't know what for, but I'm sorry. At least she knows it was Voldemort killed her. I can't think that Lily is dead, even though I know she is. I know she is dead, as in she has stopped breathing, but I still can't believe I'll never see her again. I'll never be able to hug her again. I want hold her in my arms, too, and tell her how much I love her. But I can't.

Not for a little while, anyway. I can remember the word happiness. Was there ever such a thing? Is there really a world out there where the sun shines? I can't remember much, apart from that one night where my worldwas shattered into billions of pieces,and my'trial'. Where was the justice? Or does that only exist in fairy tales too?

All I know is I can't go on living like this. I'm going to die soon. At least I'll get to see Lily again. I look at the ground of my miniscule cell. It is bare, apart from a mattress so thin it might as well not be there at all. I'm glad there's no mirror, for I might have scared my self to death…if I could see anything that is. For the cell is as dark as darkness, as black as death. Full of nothing, like death probably is.

Are there such things as Heaven and Hell, or are they things that belong in the realm of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty? Is there such a thing as life after death? If there is, why are people so afraid of dying? I guess there is. Dumbledore always said that death is the next great adventure. A blank nothingness can't be called much of an adventure.

I remember Dumbledore. He is the only person who thought I was innocent. Well, I guess Harry thought I was too. And Lily knows I am. At least she didn't betray me. She didn't leave me here to rot. I guess Voldemort knows I'm innocent too.

But he's dead as well. And even if he wasn't, it's not like he's going to vouch for me.Wouldn't that be great, Voldemort coming back, and marching up to the Ministry and saying, "How dare you think the death of Lily Potter was James Potter's fault! It's my glorious handiwork, can't you see?"

I can dream, can't I?

If I ever escape…wait. No one has ever escaped from here before.

The only escape from here is death. And yes, I, James Potter, am ready to die. Because everything's _not _going to be alright. Daddy's _not _going to be able to take care of you, Harry.

And I'll _never _be able to escape. I'll _never _be able to hold Harry in my arms again. I'll never be able to tell Lily how much I love her. I'll _never _be able to tell the world that I'm innocent.

So I guess I'll just sit here and wait,and ready myself for the next great adventure.

Or do adventures only happen in fairy tales too?

0

0

0

0

0

0

Tell me what you think, leave a review!

Til next time, Thoughts and Pondering.


End file.
